the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki talk:Character Art/Approval Page
Please post your chararts for approval below. It takes two users to approve a charart, but only one approval by the deputy or by the leader. Archives The Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki talk:Character Art/Approval Page/Archive1 Splashfang (W) ~ For Approval I did mention she was a warrior before, right? The only thing I'm really concerned about are the fangs :\ http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:59, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah....um, for the fangs, you might want to add them in on MS Paint. Icewish ♥ 13:49, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 14:03, February 15, 2013 (UTC) The line art for the fangs should be thinner. Icewish ♥ 16:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Finally reuploaded :\ http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Solarsun (W) ~ For Approval Icewish ♥ 02:25, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shading seems really dark, like, I can hardly see the pelt color on the belly where the shding is. Lighten it a little? Not like, a lot, but just a little. ouo ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 12:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Paris ® ~ For Approval Icewish ♥ 02:46, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Approved. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus (RK) ~ For Approval Icewish ♥ 02:47, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Approved. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Approved! Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 01:29, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Idan (RK) ~ For Approval Icewish ♥ 20:05, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Approved. Pretty blue o.o http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Achilles (RK) ~ Approved Yeah...smudging tabby stippes is a lot harder than what Dawn makes it look like XD Icewish ♥ 17:17, February 17, 2013 (UTC) What are you going for, Darker tabby stripes or Lighter tabby stripes, anyway I approve! :3 16:57, February 18, 2013 (UTC) He has both dark and light tabby stripes. But thank you :D Icewish ♥ 16:59, February 18, 2013 (UTC) hey hey guess what approved ouo. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:17, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Brightspeck (W) ~ For Approval This is like, my first charart with highlights, so don't be hatin'... that bad. ouo ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:13, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Remove the color from the whites of the eyes. Who is this? xD And where exactly are the whites? I thought they were only at the front of the eye. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 12:27, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Mossy, that's the light shining on it xP. Sorry XD The fisrt person was me and the second one was Dawn I think. The whites of the eyes are located behind the iris :) Icewish ♥ 00:08, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw (MC) ~ For Approval 23:26, March 3, 2013 (UTC) AMAZING! RueyWill put later! 02:31, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Approved :3. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Thoas (RK)~ For Approval This is Thoas, Ariadne's son. I worked on this for a bit, any comments, questions, concerns? Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 15:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Um...you used a female blank for a male cat..... Icewish ♥ 15:23, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I'll just change gender, no biggie, but thanks! I feel stupid now lol. Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 15:25, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Night prowler like a Leapord (CG) ~ For Approval This took me a bit to rid it of its backround but its good right? Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 01:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC) We don't have tribes yet, but just remove the strip of extra color near the bottom of the charart :) Icewish ♥ 00:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Flickerstar (MCL) ~ Approved Now remember, this is a dead leader of MossClan so she is not alive XD Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 01:28, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Approved. Icewish ♥ 00:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC)